Why Bats don't have Feathers
by Giureedi
Summary: He laughed so creepily loud, I wished he wouldn't have said anything at all. "Whatever I do comes down to nothing." AU pairing is NOT indicated by characters, but it doesn't mean there aren't any...;   first TCR fic.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is my very first attempt at TCR fanfiction, as well as mystery. I haven't seen any other mysteries before, so I think this is fairly unique. At least I tried.

I have no idea how this will turn out, but it will be a long story, though I usually update quickly ;)

This is dedicated to my favourite character FAY, but it is told from Syaoran's and Kurogane's POV.

I own none of them obviously.

this is AU!

* * *

"Alright. Welcome to Tokyo District Police Headquarters. I take it you're the transferee from East Branch?" the lady at the counter asked me. She looked a little surprised at my size, but said nothing. Instead, she directed me to the waiting room.

On my way I noticed how huge the foyer actually was. All my old colleagues, especially Fujitaka, were envious of my transfer. No kidding, the building was one gigantic skyscraper, where the floors were marble and soft music played everywhere. There were so many important people walking up and about busy on a job, it made me feel proud that I could soon be part of them.

Just when I was examining a greek column decorating one of the halls, someone tapped me on the shoulder. Upon turning around I stared into the brown and green eyes of a man about my age. He had dark black hair and round glasses. It seemed like he was the type that could never relax, since his face seemed to be frozen into a grim expression as he apparently verified my existence.

"Are you Syaoran-kun? Come with me." He finally stated. Before I knew what happened he had grabbed my shoulder and then practically walked me into one of the less populated elevators at the back of the building. A few times he had to swipe his ID card hanging around his neck. I was amazed at the tight security and feeling of importance this office gave off, until my thoughts were interrupted by a polite cough.

"I'm Kimihiro Watanuki, by the way. You know, not all of us look so grim like I just did. It's just WHY DIDN'T YOU COME SOONER? " he exploded on me.

"S-sorry."

That man definitely had temper problems, because soon after he seemed very calm and smiled all the time.

"Our office is on the thirteenth floor, and only this elevator can take you to the correct part of that floor, so don't get confused and use the wrong elevator in the morning. It happened to all of us, but that makes you late for work and if you're late for wo-"

Watanuki-kun's speech had just turned into a low whisper, before the door of the elevator opened with a ring and a voice boomed "WATANUKI!"

My companion's heart froze over. His expression went blank, until another, taller man walking in front of the elevator with a few envelopes in his hand and short brown hair noted: "Watanuki, if you stand there any longer, you'll become a lost soul-"

"I KNOW THAT!" The man in glasses next to me yelled at the person advising him. I was about to comment that he was probably just trying to help, but Watanuki-kun quickly grabbed my wrist and under angry mumbles of "damn that Doumeki!" pulled me towards a large black door. I noticed that even though the office interior was a lot larger than my old one, it wasn't actually that much prettier. In fact, the walls looked a lot more run-down than I had imagined and a lot older than my previous one, too. It had probably to do with this being crime capital of the country, but they also got the largest budget. The tapestry had used to be white, but now showed several stains of yellow, except for the newly painted black door we were headed to. All of the windows were obscured with violet curtains. I noticed that all of the people passing the immediate vicinity of the room hurried their steps as if trying to avoid it.

A nervous feeling started to spread in my stomach area and my companion's as well as we entered mentioned vicinity.

However, when Watanuki-kun opened the door slowly, I stared into the honest green eyes of the cutest brown-haired girl I have ever seen! She had a small build, and her medium length hair gently brushed across her slender shoulders, when she looked up, asking for our names.

I couldn't answer. I couldn't answer at all! I could only stare like a lost idiot. Some part of my brain was still functioning though, because I heard someone next to me asking whether a "Yuuko-san" was in. And then a voice like a gentle angle replied in the positive!

If I hadn't felt so heavenly at that moment, I wouldn't have felt so bad after entering the adjoining room that also opened through a black door. It didn't look like Watanuki-kun was comfortable at all, even though an angel had greeted us. He probably knew what was to come.

Behind a large mahagony desk sat one of those beautiful women you usually saw on TV or in magazines. She had very long black hair and pale skin that was wrapped in a long black dress, revealing, but just on the limits of propriety. I was in awe. The females in this establishment must be all rather breathtaking. Nevertheless, when she stared at me, I felt like her gaze could pierce right through my heart. It made my insides freeze over. Who was that woman?

When she directed her voice to Watanuki-kun, the poor guy flinched. She had a deep and demanding tone, but her words were sweet. So sweet, you knew there was something wrong. And you knew that she knew that you knew. And she knew all about you with just one look. You could instantly feel that she was dangerous.

"Watanuki. What time were you supposed to be here today?"

"8am sharp, ma'am." He replied in a robotic, but complying tone. "I had to-"

"Watanuki. What am I supposed to do with you?"

"I-It won't happen again, I promise."

"Watanuki. Lunch and sake at 2pm, sharp. This is the last time I'll see you in here. Is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

The frightened colleague turned to me with an apologetic smile; his eyes giving a short dart towards his boss, when he darted out of the room as if he was on fire.

I could almost hear him ripping his hair out on the outside. I didn't believe that he could remain quiet after that.

Finally, she turned her attention to me. She stretched out a pale hand, which I eagerly took. My eyes flickering for a second to the door. That was a mistake.

"Chief of police: Yuuko. You are Syaoran, I see. Well, you have taken a liking to my cute secretary Sakura-chan…Isn't she an angel?"

I was mostly confused. How did she know? How could she have seen that? My brain was not willing, but my body gave a slight nod. It would probably have nodded to whatever she had suggested.

"And you know what angels guard? The door to God. Listen to me, as long as I'm here, I am like God, understood?"

* * *

To my surprise, Watanuki-kun was jumpily awaiting me outside. Only now, I noticed the constant ringing of phones and shuffling of papers. It sounded like one giant orchestra after the first moments of anxiety passed.

"Are you alright? What did she say?" His eyes were shifting back and forth between the black door and I.

"She introduced herself to me and asked me to assist a certain Kurogane Suwa for a while to get used to everything. Watanuki-kun? Do you know who that is?"

Here is where the whole story started. I had formed the impression of my friend that he was a person of nervous nature, but in fact rather caring. At times, he seemed to be easily disturbed, but quite well informed on the other hand.

He instantly pointed at the back of the office. "Kurogane-san? Are you sure? Did you do anything to make Yuuko-san angry? Inspector Kurogane is of course one of the best, but he's also one of the scariest. He takes his job very serious, finishes every one of them, especially the violent cases. Many people see him as model officer, but his character is hard to deal with."

I was surprised again at how much he did know about my mentor. Nevertheless, I refuse to believe that such an angry person could exist. That was until I walked over to introduce myself.

* * *

Intro, obviously. I find writing the beginnings and endings rather easy. It is the middle that give mes such headaches.

Please drop by a few words, I'm BURNING to know what people think.

Can anyone guess what'll happen next chapter ? ;)


	2. Chapter 2

hi! I'm back with the second chapter! :D Fast, ne?

Well, during stage 1 of fanfiction writing one tends to be rather fast with the ideas ;)

Also, be WARNED that this is Kurogane POV. Whoever does not like either Syaoran or Kurogane for some reason MAY read only ODD chapters for Syaoran POV, OR EVEN chapters for Kurogane POV. Remember, though that this fanfic, is dedicated to FAY.

I also DO NOT REPEAT (rarely) chapter narration from another point of view, so in the end, I do suggest you read all the chapters to get all the details ;)

This was somewhat harder to write than the first chapter, but it still has a flow, I think.

* * *

Why Bats don't have feathers – Chapter 2

I was about to finish signing the report of my last case, when I heard the door to that damn witch's office shut. Out of the corner of my eyes two kids walked down the aisle of desks.

_Please let them walk two tables further!_

_Please…please… _

_Tche! _

That damn witch was doing it on purpose. Just because I didn't trust her enough to eat lunch with her the other day. I grumbled something incohesive while picking up the nearest ringing phone.

"Inspector Kurogane" I sighed. "There ras been trouble at the Shirata district" a mechanical voice answered. Immediately, I knew what happened by the hard edge of tone.

I stood up abruptly, grabbed my coat from the chair and looked into two pairs of astonished eyes.

_Gee~ Did they _had _to appear now?_

I sighed before heading to the elevators and pressing the "arrow-down" button.

"Are you coming or not?" I half-way yelled at the new boy. At least he was reacting quickly, while the other still stood frozen.

"I'm Syaoran Li, nice to meet you. Yoroshiku" the boy finally brought out after we drove in the car for a while. I noticed that he was heavily clawing his hands onto his lap.

"Inspector Kurogane. If you can't relax, I'm going to let you out of the car now." Half a smile crawled up the corner of my mouth, when he visibly released tension.

"We have a homicide in a red-light-district. It'll promise to be one of the more complicated cases. I need your full concentration."

Yuuko loved giving me the more complicated cases. This was probably part of her revenge. Shirata District cases always required an extra portion focus and attention, even more so than cases elsewhere, especially for men.

Well, except for me.

I am, after all, famous for being the most focused anywhere. Seriously, officers that would put physical pleasure before their work should quit their job! So much for commitment.

The crime scene was one of the more distinguished parlors in an ancient Japanese style. But that didn't change the nature of their employees. Not even slamming my door as a warning could keep away the ladies from rivaling organizations swarming up on us.

_Great!_

I could see from the shifting eyes and uncomfortable stance that it was my companion's first time here. What countryside did he come from anyway?

We had to push ourselves through the masses into the entrance hall. Instantly, a waft of perfume and sake entered our noses.

"May I talk to Lady Yuzu? The manager?"

Addressed receptionist did not reply, instead, quickly rushed us into the depths of the building. It was huge. I would probably get lost in here, but there was no way I would admit it to anyone. Luckily, all doors and walls were soundproof. Who would want to know what was happening in _this _kind of place, in _these _kind of rooms? More than once ladies displaying excessive cleavage invited us for tea, successfully flustered the kid, but were sternly shushed by our guide.

"There she is. Poor thing just fell over while cleaning up. We only had her for a few days, a total newbie."

The receptionist opened the sliding doors and led us into a cozy tatami room, luckily, a normal tea-serving room. The only thing that suggested foul play in such a perfectly cared-for space was the actual body of a young woman in her twenties, lying on her right side. Rigor mortis made her body appear even paler than usual and held a fear-stricken grimasse in place of her otherwise well-proprtioned face. From her head to shoulders a blood puddle in the shape of butterfly wings spread out.

Fortune had it that nobody touched anything and remembered facts fairly clearly, so the investigation came along rather smoothly. But something about the shape of the blood puddle bothered me. It was too catchy. Instinct usually tells me that something is wrong when it's too catchy. I ordered the kid to gather information while I would look at the corpse. He really didn't look well, all green in the face and teary. I did wonder how he got his job. When I gently lifted the pink kimono of the victim to have better access to her facial expression during time of death, I noticed where the blood actually came from. Two small but deep, distinctive holes about three centimeters apart gave way to the red liquid.

_Almost like a Vampire's bite._ But he didn't actually believe in the supernatural.

That would be the cause of death. With the rest of the information the kid would have found, he was about to have found whatever there was to find at the scene and could send forensics in while starting the questioning. He was about to contact the team when he heard a voice from next door. A rather familiar voice.

"gee, sugarcake, meow. Dun~ be a spoil sport! meow. Just one more cup, one…more c-up, please~? meoooow. "

A loud thump told me that the speaking creature just dropped to the floor. I looked into the hallway to see the red face of my cursed colleague kissing the floor between the sliding doors. He was a goner. I wish I hadn't looked.

His blue eyes instantly fixed on mine with surprising sharpness.

"Uohhh, Kuro-piiii~~! Come join us…." I made the mistake of stepping to close because that was when he hugged my leg with astonishing force. When he crawled up to a standing position using me as support, I felt like suffocating. Why me? Why here? Why HE?

"Kuro—meooow, take me home, will ya?" he winked at me.

I wonder why I never said "no".

Who am I kidding? Of course I yelled "NO!". But what could I have done when he wouldn't let go of me, not even in my car on our way back. I left the kid to call the forensics team and snap as many pictures of the crime scene as necessary.

I even _volunteered_ to drag the stupid blonde all the way up to his _elevatorLESS_ apartment where he simply collapsed on the carpet, leaving me to haul him onto bed.

So much for everything going smoothly.

* * *

"Wakey, wakey Kuro- sunshine!" A high-pitched voice sang into my ear. Ok, _this was weird._ My eyes instantly flipped open, my whole body stiffening from the embarrassment of letting my guard down. I stared at the unfamiliar white ceiling. My own was definitely red. I felt a thick blanket neatly tucked over me, almost too thick for this season. I don't remember ever taking off my clothes, but somehow I was only wearing my boxers. _Gee, this almost seems like a scene from a movie. _Just to be sure, I looked to the left of me, checking for any naked bodies.

I'm saved. So how did I get here?

"Kuro-run, coffee or tea?" the same voice asked me. I turned around to stare into the ocean blue eyes of my colleague Fay. D. Fluorite. I remember now. _Why him?_

"What are you doing here?" I guess I'm kind of dull in the morning because suddenly yesterday was simply a great blur.

"Coffee or tea?" His face was leaning on the back of his hands while he supported himself on mu bedside. He wasn't going to let this go, was he?

"Tea, for heaven's sake! Why am I here?"

"You mean you don't remember?" he winked at me before standing up and leaving the room. Why was he in his bath robe anyway?

After dressing (my clothes somehow ended up in a nice pile on the blanket), I left to explore the apartment. Apparently the room I left had a wooden sign reading "Fay's Room". In this fashion all rooms were marked, making it easy to find the kitchen.

I could have probably just followed the smell of coffee because it was so full of aroma that I wondered why he didn't open his own coffee shop instead of working at HQ. That lazybum was sitting in a chair at the only table in the room sipping at a cup. He was now fully dressed in his usual eye-catching light blue coat. Eye-catching not because of the color, mind you, but because it was a freaking winter coat!

"This is coffee. I thought I said tea when you asked?" But secretly I was happy, because the only reason I said 'tea' was because I thought he would be a tea person.

"Yeah, but I never said I was making tea! I know you drink coffee like water. And I also knew that you wouldn't appreciate my strawberry tea." He flashed another of those huge smiles.

_How could I not have known that all his tea would be sweet?_

That moment the bell rang.

"Haaaai!" Off he went to open the door. I didn't know why, but curiosity got the better of me and I followed him. I never would have guessed who would visit at 7 in the morning.

"Sakura-chan! Come in, come in!"

* * *

I substituted the "nya" of the manga with meow, since I thought it fit better with the mood.

Yatta! :) The next chapter will be up next week, since I'm going on vacation, but no worries! I'm gonna finish before breaking on the journey ;)

It has been the most fun writing about Fay :D haha, and don't worry if SY seems rather distand at first, I mean Kuro-san doesn't really know him yet, correct?

Please DO DROP A WORD or two for some strawberry shortcake? ;) I wrote this chapter during a formal event in a ballroom btw hahaha!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! As promised, I am back! :D with chapter 3. This one was incredibly hard to write because I was entering the second stage of fanfiction after the initial fascination. And also because this is kind of the middle part where one needs to lay the pebbles to build the road. I really wanted to write the 4th chapter when I was writing this. I still tried my best though, mind you.

Fire away!

* * *

Why Bats don't have Feathers – Chapters 3

A few minutes after I sat down at my new desk next to Kurogane-san Watanuki-kun took the chair next to mine. He put down two cups of coffee in front of me.

"So, where's your scary mentor? Kurogane-san usually comes in half an hour early." He looked around to ascertain himself.

"I don't know. He left in a hurry yesterday. I just picked up all the forensic reports and pictures of the crime scene for him, too. Why don't you make him a cup as well? He seems to be the type to like coffee." I suggested. It was now 7:50am and he would be late in 10 minutes, which probably would bring him trouble. At least I could offer him coffee then.

"That's why NO ONE ever MAKES him any! I did once, and got yelled at for a whole day! Apparently he only drinks the one he makes every morning himself. Probably why he's late today. Watanuki-kun smiled to himself while I took a sip of the drink he offered before.

It wasn't bad. It was normal coffee alright. My eyes caught a glance of the desk diagonally opposite to mine, adjacent to my mentor's. It was covered in dust, as if it has not been used for at least 20 years.

"Watanuki-kun, whose desk is that? It looks as if…..it's been a while since anyone used that hasn't it?" No wonder he was transferred to HQ. They were having serious shortage here if desks remained like this.

"I think it might really have been a few decades. It has been like this ever since I started working here. Only one person leaves his desk like that." I was surprised that there was even a person working at it. But he continued in a whisper. "They sometimes say that this is a warzone. You know Kurogane-san is well known for his success on violent cases, right? Well his opposite would be Inspector Fay. That's the guy whom this table belongs. I've never heard any news of him solving a case. He always appears very late to work if he appears at all. Subsequently gets called into Yuuko-san's office every time. It basically announces his arrival. Always wears a winter coat. Very strange guy."

In my opinion not really anyone in this office seemed 'normal'.

At this moment I heard a *ding* from the elevator and sure enough Kurogane-san stepped out of it….with Sakura-chan in tow!

She was smiling and telling him something. He even faced her with a looked of slight confusion. Why would they be coming to work at the same time? Almost late of all things! It's 7:59!

They must have met in the elevator. That's it. I'll ask him about it.

My heartbeat picked up and I started to fumble at the sleeves of my shirt, lost in a day dream.

She really seemed like an angel. A fairytale princess. Yeah, definitely princess. Her smile was so warm, it made every hideous detail of the case evaporate into air.

"Hey kid! Give me the forensics report and pictures!"

When I snapped awake, Watanuki-kun disappeared and on my other side Kurogane-san stared at the manila envelopes in front of me. I handed them to him without much thought.

"Wow you were lucky! It's over 8 am now. Yuuko-san would have definitely called you in. How come you were so late today?"

My eyes shifted from his concentrated figure staring at the papers to the princess walking towards her office.

"Don't worry kid. It's just coincidence that we came in together today." He smiled half a smile. I couldn't help but blush. He had caught me staring at her, and probably caught the drift immediately. I'm so easy to read!

"I just picked these up this morning. They seem to emphasize what you already said at the crime scene. Witness accounts haven't contradicted. Apparently the murderer got to her when she was cleaning off the table that morning. But she works the night shift from 10pm to 8 am in the morning. Cleaning wasn't anything unusual either. All the newcomers in that 'company' cleaned tables for the first six months."

I was trying to distract him, and successfully reared his attention towards the pictures. To be safe, I had taken double the amount of pictures necessary. Now he had to sift through all of them.

Another "ding" at the elevator caught my attention. This person would definitely be chided for tardiness.

Just in time, Yuuko-san's deep voice was heard from the speaker.

"FAY! OFFICE!"

When the doors opened a tall blonde male stepped out. His slender body was wrapped in a very catchy light blue winter coat. His eyes were of an icy blue, however only half open. He had a serene smile on him. I still think that he had the stature of a model more than that of an inspector. But his being in this office must have meant that he was the infamous Fay.

Fay-san was never panicked by the speaker sound. He calmly walked over to our block of desks, dropped black leather bag with a heavy thud. Then he picked up a black dusted rectangle.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" He smiled while he rubbed at the long rectangular pyramid looking….thing. Instantly, I realized that it was a name tag. The golden colored one on my table was identical, but his was in a dark onyx color with golden script: 'Fay D. Fluorite'. I wondered why it had a different color.

"Oh! That's mine I believe." With astonishing quickness the man grabbed three or four photos out of my neighbour's collection. Kurogane-san hadn't even noticed him arriving, but now I could see in his eyes, that he was rather displeased. He stood up so fast that our desks shook violently.

I watched him stomp after the blonde on his way to Yuuko-san, waving the photographs between his fingers.

Was he seriously looking for a fight?

I couldn't imagine anyone brave enough to infuriate Kurogane-san.

* * *

Yes, yes, I DO love Fay. :D I'm used to spelling his name this way, so forgive me. I do know it's spelled ファイ in japanese.

I looooved all the comments and favs coming in for last chapter, please keep it up! :) You guys are the best! :D

Well, then see you in a week! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Hey!

I was a little sad that last chapter hadn't gotten quite as awesome a response as its precedent chapters, but still...

I decided to upload a day sooner :) And I also decided to upload twice a week, since I'll be moving to a different country soon, and I really wanna publish everything before that. Hurray for the readers! :) I'm working on another fic right now, and it's sucking at my soul -_- Like, it has a rather serious tone, and I'm just too happy and excited for university of actually write something serious. So yeah, I'm trying to get over that, since I absolutely HATE unfinished fics with a passion, even my own.

With that said. Please do enjoy chapter 4. I really was itching to write that.

* * *

Why Bats don't have Feathers? – Chapter 4

That lazy bum was definitely suspicious! After dropping Sakura-chan and me off at the station he spent 20 minutes in the parking garage doing God-knows what!

It almost seemed like he was trying to be late. Just to waltz in and take my working material! Of all the unworthy officers working in this building he of all people stands in the way of _my_ work!

I looked at the swaying photos in front of me and the pale slender fingers waving them. Anger seeped through me. It was impossible to resist the urge of tearing down that stupid hand just to stop it from moving. Instinctively I grabbed his wrist in an attempt to twist it hard behind his back.

This is when I realized that my colleague wasn't what he seemed to be. Despite his fragile appearance, lazy bum was RIDICULOUSLY strong!

It was only one blink of an eye. As if he anticipated my move, I found myself pressed against the wall of an empty corridor, rendered unable to move.

"Hyu, hyu! Kuro-wan took the bait!" He smiled so annoyingly bright that it seemed to me unnatural.

"Give me back the crime scene photos."

"Why, these?" He looked at mentioned three nonchalantly. "Did you know that officers unrelated to the case may not interfere with the investigation? You are a busy man, are you not?" He squeezed both my wrists so tightly, I was positively sure it wouldn't take any more to break them.

"It was my case to begin with! You were drunk in the parlor!" I grinned back at him when his face took the expression of someone who tried really hard to remember.

"Ohhh…that." Another bright smile.

"For Heaven's sake! Stop that!" I was more than pissed at his damned innocent confusion which actually seemed so sincere, but even more nerve-wrecking was the fact that I couldn't get to smack his stupid egg-head right now. So I spit back: "Who are you smiling for? It's definitely neither of us. Don't smile if you don't feel like it!"

For just an instant the person in front of me seemed another. He leaned in, until our noses almost touched. THAT drove me crazy. I could feel his hot breath down my neck. But there was a difference in his eyes. It seemed like they froze into ice, so hard and unforgiving, but at the same time shimmering with loneliness. I could sense a danger in his grin. It electrified the whole of my body. Only nanoseconds later, however, I faced his bizarre smile once more. _Did I just imagine things? Certainly unlike the usual me._

Let's go Kuro-rin! We'll be late for our meeting!"

_Huh? What meeting? _I stared at the long blond hair tied with a black ribbon. Dumbfounded, I followed him through the black door.

Of course there was the witch, lavishly lying on a row of waiting chairs.

"You're late, Fay." She didn't even glance around to look at us.

"Yup!" Why did he seem happy that she was chiding him? A Masochist? Shudders ran down my spine.

"I never thought you'd be one to call in reinforcements?" She slowly turned to look at us. Amusement evident in her eyes.

"What? He took important evidence from me! He just waltzed in and took-". _Why do their smiles make me feel like I'm the bad guy?_

"Suwa-kun, this case is Special Agent Fay's. It has been for a long time. Since you are now involved, I hope you will give your full assistance to Fay. I personally look forward to seeing both my best officers cooperate." She put the fingertips of both hands together as she spoke. It had a ring of authority, so strong, anyone felt forced to comply.

_Woah! Fay, one of the best? The brain can be creepy sometimes. He isn't even here half of the time!_

"Aww, you tease!" the man next to me replied playfully.

"How is your fiancée? She seems rather flustered these days…" She winked at him. _A fiancée?_

My heart dropped into my pants. How could such a…a…person without a care in the world even get romantically involved?

"I wish that was because of me. I haven't been seeing a lot of Sakura-chan these days. I think you know why."

Is that why Sakura-chan came this morning? Is that why he comes to this office every time? Who knew the Madonna of this office was taken, by _such _a man, nonetheless? Poor kid.

I frowned at this thought. It was too stuffy in this room! I could barely breathe. I watched as silence intruded the room. He was holding a silent conversation with her. That much was clear, even though I probably wasn't even supposed to be aware of that. I felt like I suddenly became some kind of sidekick to a dummy hero.

A shrill voice singing "Halleluja!" suddenly rang through the room, scaring the hell out of all of us!

"I told you to change that damned ringtone!" The witch's voice thundered through the room. It frightened me almost more than his ringtone. So this is what it feels like to be yelled at.

Fay turned around to grin at me before taking a grievous expression. Something about the timing of the call disturbed me greatly.

"We have a murder. River district. The charity concert. We better hurry." The shadow of frozen darkness hung over lazy bum for yet another second.

Then, he skipped to the door and revealed a confused brown-haired kid. Children these days must be nosy! I followed him outside, slamming the door shut before I dragged the kid by his collar to the elevator.

Two murders in two days. Stuck with a weirdo and a kid until I solve both. I can already see the fun for the next month, or at least few weeks.

The familiar *ping* of the lift announced the beginning of hell for me.

Throughout the ride, I could feel the confusion like the noisy humming of a generator in the kid's mind. He didn't bother asking about the reason for the ride either. He simply stared at his complexion in the window.

The other however talked non-stop! I still felt the wave of heat over and each word he uttered felt like each pump of air into an already overfilled glass tank. Painful. Angry.

Luckily we drove only a few minutes until I could see the large steel artwork called concert hall. I was slightly perplexed that the murder did not happen _during_ the charity concert. Wasn't it more showy? And violent? If it had been an assassination in the quiet he would have killed the victim in his house, but why the venue? And why before the event?

This time, lazy bum got off first. He was even first to enter the hall as if he owned the place. Why was he so familiar with this place anyway? I thought he was more the type to frequent the Shirata district.

Through the tunnel of backstage rooms a local police officer showed us into a changing room at the far corner of the area. Apparently it was the security recreational room.

Sounds somehow foreboding.

I hate how I'm always right, when it comes to guesses such as these. In front of us lied a young woman, approximately 25 sprawled upon the floor.

Her blue uniform was wrinkled from the position she lied in. She looked like she just fell off the chair. How very strange. She was lying on her right side.

I half-heartedly asked the officer whether it could be a case of seizure or heart attack, but received a negative answer. Gee, who would have guessed.

In the meantime, the kid had taken out his camera and started taking pictures of every angle of the room. Fay hadn't stopped writing in his notebook.

"Coffee-prince."

"What?"

I stared at the corpse. Even after seeing so many of them I couldn't get used to the thought that this used to be a warm moving body. That it could talk and love. I gulped. Not that I would let anyone know.

The annoying person opposite me grinned. Infuriatingly.

"That's his name."

I looked at the blood splatter so familiar to me. It looked like a bat wing. But there was only one hole in her neck as I observed closer. The other 'wing' was formed with…coffee?

Someone had taken the coffee cup on the table and splattered the rest on the other side of the corpse to make them wings. It was done clumsily. How else would the brown caffeine get on her jaw?

"What name?" I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Of the murderer, silly!"

_What the hell?_

"How would you know? It could be a crazy fan of a star for tonight for all we know. We have to wait for forensics to check the evidence." I shook my head. He acted like a novice.

"Well, because of the coffee and the shape of the splatter." He shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes.

I would never admit that I was so confused by him.

"Anyway, just write this down…" I was positive that he never wrote any clues down. From the corner of my eyes I read the words 'handkerchief" and "audience". I inspected the body while dictating every detail to him.

When I looked up I found him squatting and leaning on his arms, staring at me with that annoying smile of his. But he was a second too late. Before I completely turned around I witnessed that intense gaze again. It repeatedly sent shudders through me. His notebook was nowhere to be seen.

"Didn't I just tell you to note down everything I said?"

In place of an answer, he produced mentioned notebook in front of my eyes. Every single thing and even the placing of every object in the room had been noted carefully in detail. When did he do that?

I was more amazed than I let on.

I had ignored the part about 'coffee prince' until I spotted an arrow pointing at the word 'group'.

Was this some kind of mass murder concerned with a gang? Conspiracy? That would certainly make things complicated.

"Tell me everything you know." This might be serious.

"We'll stay until after the concert ends anyway. In the meantime, Mr. Head of security you can read this."

He grabbed my hand and forcefully thrust a large manila envelope into my hands.

"Top secret!" He motioned the silence sign with his fingers and left the room.

I just remembered that he pushed the temporarily job of security officer onto me, how cunning.

"Hey! Why don't you stand in as security!" I yelled after him.

"Because you're the bodybuilder everyone's afraid of!" a muffled voice replied.

I could hear his laughter through the door. And next to me.

Why does he always leave me so breathless?

* * *

You can see I am a Kuro/Fay fan (or the other way around). I really enjoy writing about them, before I realize that this is both, and not only a BL fic, so I had to tone it down a little. (Scared to scare off the normal peoplez) :)

Next chapter will probably come out Friday . :) It's ready... just gotta check the details again.

Do you know that feeling of pure bliss coming over you when you see your favourite pairing interact? WELL, that's how it feels for me when I read your reviews :) Please do kindly let me be crazy about them.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys. I was being devasted about the reviews... -_- I'm just soo tired from packing. I'm leaving in three days to a new country. Too tired to even write this note too long. Just know I did my best.

Here you go:

* * *

Why Bats don't have Feathers – Chapter 5

Despite what everyone says about Fay-san he seemed a rather funny fellow. Kurogane-san and he were such opposites it felt funny just seeing them clash each other.

It also lightened my mood enough to laugh.

There must be a reason why Sakura-chan ran away, and I must have heard wrong when they talked about her relationship with Fay-san. He didn't seem to be the type for commitment anyway.

But there was something important I had to tell Kurogane-san. I clenched the yellow envelope in both hands as I made my way to the lighting control room. It was temporarily the security room as well, since the real one had become a crime scene. It was there that the inspector read the case file.

I entered the room to find him hunched over a mess of papers. His sharp senses hadn't heard me.

*knock* *knock*

"Excuse me?" When he turned around his eyes were slightly red from exhaustion and concentration. "I would like to discuss the case. I haven't read the forensics report on the Shirata murder to you yet.

Even though there had been so much blood. It wasn't bleeding to death that killed her. The report suggested a poison, but they could only tell that it was an unknown type definitely based on Tetrodotoxin.

The parlour did not, however, sell any fugu, nor did they have a license. I checked her routine until time of death and she has not been in a fugu restaurant either. She could not have been poisoned by mistaken ingestion. I strongly suggest the cup of green tea on the table. But if she was cleaning up, I don't understand why she would have drunk it."

Kurogane-san nodded thoughtfully after listening to my account. "I find the Shirata case disturbingly familiar with the current case, Kurogane-san."

"You're not as clueless as I thought you would be. Apparently there is a whole other side that Inspector Fay hasn't told us about." He drenched the name in sarcasm. "Everything fits together. You are correct in assuming a connection even though we still have not yet all evidence in. Usually we wouldn't assume things. But this time is an exception.

Here are the facts: This is the doing of a group of people with some history. All the murders have the same blood splatter; sometimes varying in quality, but always the same bat wing shape.

In every case it's poisoning from some unknown substance, but the victims always seem to be fallen over frozen. None of them seem to expect their deaths, so I suspect that they did not know their assailants.

None of them had a witness. Every victim died alone in a small room at their work place. All women in their twenties.

If there had been consistency in the shape and liquid of the bat wings I would have thought it was a psycho killer and demanded my case back, but it looks like different killers leaving different marks. See, the first case was ten years ago. The killings used to be years apart and have gradually become more often. Now one day after another. I wonder why they hurry.

Have you heard him say coffee-prince? He was referring to the coffee as signature for the murder of one member of the group.

This might really be a conspiracy."

He stared at me with forlorn eyes. It was the first time I detected a shade of disgust and rejection in his eyes. I stared back at him, digesting the information. The room felt awfully cold and dangerous.

"We have to solve this quickly. I suggest we get this concert over with, so that we have time to visit any relating people. Please stand guard at the entrance, and call me if something seems fishy to you." He gave me a stern glare, as if he was checking whether I was trustworthy. Better to be safe than sorry, huh.

I ignored any feathered men walking past readying themselves for the performance. It was now quarter to 6, almost time to let the audience in. On my way out I met the director of the venue who was kind enough to leave me a front seat after ticket collection just when I wondered what would be on the program.

I had never seen so many people in one line before! It felt like Exodus from the bible. And _each_ of their tickets had to be ripped. I wasn't sure that my hand wouldn't give up before everyone went through. What does security get paid anyway?

At first it was fun to be destructive, but after a while it only became a monotone motion. I just ripped anything that came into my hands. My head was full of thoughts on the case. Who would do such thing? Why did everyone have to have an alibi? Could it really be conspiracy? Was Kurogane-san paranoid?

"Syaoran-kun?"

The singing of an angel snapped me awake. The princess' lake-green eyes smiled at me uncertainly.

"Sakura-chan! Wow, I wouldn't have guessed you would come." I stared at the ticket.

"I wouldn't have guessed you were here. Is this your part-time job?" She smiled her innocent smile, the one that commanded cupid to shoot me again and again…with a machine gun.

"Err, no…I mean there was a case, and it just happened that I had to fill in. I'm allowed to watch the show though." I smiled back, but I felt like a stuttering idiot.

"Then we can watch it together!" _So bright! _"I'll wait until you finish collecting the tickets."

She hopped to a nearby bench and sat down.

I didn't notice the angry faces or insults thrown to me by the next twenty people or so. I was more concerned with the princess staring at me every few minutes. I really didn't want to seem savage ripping paper after paper, but I also had to my job. So the next two hours I spent being confused and flustered.

Among the people entering I could also see many aristocrats invited to the event. It seemed so huge! I should have been more informed.

Sakura-chan greeted me with such a happy face; I felt my own mouth pull up. I headed to a couple of seats to the side of first row, but she pulled me to a pair right in the middle. I mean, I'm a security guard right now, shouldn't I be more discreet?

"Don't worry, my brother was supposed to go with me, but he was too busy to come."

The show in itself had been amazing! If the thought of conspiracy hadn't contaminated my mind, I would have been even more absorbed. But as it was, my attention switched between the girl with me and the performers. One particular black-haired magician was breathtaking. Her eyes were shining with fangirl zeal at his acts.

I knew that Kurogane-san in the lighting room must have been similarly amazed.

When the MC introduced the end of the night, Sakura-chan turned to me. Something was different in her eyes.

For once, they looked undecided.

"Syaoran-kun, about this morning… I'm really sorry!"

She recalled the sense of confusion I had instantly.

"What you heard… it isn't what you think."

"You really don't have to explain." I shook my head. I did not want to force her.

"Fay and I don't have that kind of relationship." Her eyes were earnest, but I shook my head again.

"It's something our parents decided. Both of us know it doesn't mean anything."

I stood up as everyone else did, ready to leave. She copied my actions, but I knew she was waiting for me to say something.

There was only one thing I could have answered in this situation.

"I understand, thank you."

It sounded even to myself unconvinced and hollow. I could read hurt in her eyes as she bade me goodbye and turned to leave.

But she didn't know that I was hurting many times over and no less confused than ever in my life.

* * *

I'm even too tired to reread this thing, but I have faith it'll be ok.

Just give me some thoughts ok? Next chapter monday (the day before I leave) :) So see you!


	6. Chapter 6

I understand now why people seem to hate me...or the story :(( I'm still depressed over my review rate :( But let's not be pesimisstic.

I just came from a party, am half drunk and STILL thinking about uploading -_- That of course means I didn't look at this a second time, my apologies, I'm trying to keep my deadline.

Tomorrow I'll fly to London! YAY :D

Oh well, here you go.

* * *

Why Bats don't have Feathers – Chapter 6

The kid was innocent, definitely. He probably had more complicated stuff going on anyway. I watched him with weary eyes as he exited the badly lit room. I hate paperwork and I will always hate it. All the letters made my eyes puffy and everything else blurry.

I must have been seeing things because suddenly a feathered man was standing in the door frame.

"How do I look?"

The voice was light as a bell, and super annoying.

I turned around to look into an overly familiar smile. The man however, had black shoulder length hair that brushed past his bushy feather coat. He was of similar height.

"Who're you? Performers should be on standby already."

Somehow his pout signified mischief.

"What? You don't remember me? And I thought I looked especially dashing tonight!" He twirled around and removed a wig.

It was Fay alright. How _could _I have possibly missed that!

"What _are_ you doing? Stop fooling around!" I hissed at him. He was part of the police force for God's sake!

"I am Master Eriol right now. It's an undercover thing." He winked at me with the same mischief in his eyes.

"Undercover as a performer? Doesn't undercover imply you don't run around spilling your secret everywhere?" I was now angry at his sense of professionalism.

"I just wanted Kuro-tan to pay attention to my show." The magician bowed in a theatrical manner, dashed a fake smile, and closed the door before I got to throw my pen at him.

I could hear the trumpets signifying the start of the show. The window was dusty and small enough for only one person to look through. Where the heck was the guy responsible for the light?

To my surprise, the lighting functioned properly outside. I only realized why, when I stared across the stage to see a young expressionless girl giving me a thumbs up.

So that had been taken care of at least. Just where had I seen this emotionless face before?

If something happened even before the actual event, wouldn't it be possible for something to happen during the show?

As I glanced over the thousands in the crowd, all possible murderers, I could see two rather familiar faces. It seemed like the kid had fun. His innocence in my murder-hardened mind actually gave me a warm feeling.

Among the two were also many other faces I recognized with disdain. They had just remembered me of the envelope lying on my kitchen table for a few weeks now. I hadn't bothered opening, since anybody could probably tell what it was. And even without the paper no one could ever forget the event. Curse today's mass media and advertisement.

They remark it as an honorable thanksgiving, whereas in reality it would be more like an unofficial battle zone; typically the writing of people without actual experience.

The voices from outside were muffled, but from a flash of white, I could see the stupid magician readying himself for his performance. He was even presumptuous enough to wave at me before addressing the crowd.

Where did he learn all this anyhow? I finally understood what he had been writing at the crime scene. It was definitely about his show.

I decided to add scatterbrain to the list of things I thought he could be. I would never tell him that he was amazing, though. Never before had I seen such daring tricks and his brilliant charisma really helped earning the favor of his audience. At least he's good at one thing.

The damned feather costume he was wearing really distracted me though. It kept demanding my attention and from time to time I found myself thinking of different things entirely. There were for example: His hair would probably feel just like the feathers. He would be as light as them, or would he? Gentle as them? Feathers would be the perfect symbol for him? Why then, did he have these foudroyant bursts of emptiness?

I was interrupted by two sharp knocks at the door. When I looked up the lights on the stage had entirely shut off. That was fast.

The door opened. This time the magician in his usual ostentatious blue coat held the door open. "Syaoran-kun is waiting for you. We should go home to discuss the case together."

His smile looked just a bit less convincing after the show. Maybe he was tired.

Maybe he was not. The whole time during our short journey I could hear him ask the kid: "The magician was amazing right? Right? Right?" While searching for eye contact. Not that I would ever take _that_ bait. The kid, however enjoyed the discussion, and so did the magician, obviously. I would have sat back and taken a nap, but something was off about him. Maybe something happened with the princess?

What I hadn't noticed before, was that his so-called apartment came closer to a cave.

_When did he spread file after file full of papers on the floor like butter on bread?_

We had to tip-toe our way through. It was not an easy feat, but he seemed to be in practiise.

"Since Kuro-tan was so eager to see all the information, I thought I showed you guys my whole life's work. Every single file is a case report of the group we're dealing with. Coffe or Tea?"

He didn't really wait for an answer as he continued down the hall into the kitchen. Meanwhile, I took the chance to speak to the kid in private. "Oi, I'm not sure how often you dealt with these cases, but you don't seem to be the experienced type."

"I- I really haven't been involved in such an important matter before." He looked at me with the eyes of an innocent citizen so blissfully oblivious to the existing war against crime.

"There's something you absolutely need to know in big cases like these. He looked at me strangely, but I was trying to get my point across. "Look at this mess. Unless we read every single thing in here, we are relying solely on one person to inform us. We know practically nothing.

His eyes flickered with a shadow of incredulity. I could see that he was deciding whether to believe me or not. But after a few minutes of struggle I read the familiar expression of distrust that I had so often seen in my mirror before.

"I understand" he said firmly. He was a strong character. If he continued this way he would definitely make it big.

Now I just need to tell him what I really thought, and what we all seemed to pretend to overlook.

* * *

Comments are smiles.


	7. Chapter 7

Why Bats don't have Feathers – Chapter 7

Kurogane-san just told me to mistrust a friend. Is that how city life works? Is that really the only chance to survive? Without trust? That would surely be a lonely world. Fay-san didn't looks suspicious at all! He was the person who told me everything. Why would he do that if he was with them?

But he probably has good reason and experience. What a life he lives. I searched in his eyes for the things that helped him come to this incredible solution. It was so clearly reflected in his pupils, behind the anger and violence. If he wouldn't use his energy for the government he would surely have turned out into our current opponent.

_How do we know he is not already?_

How could I think this thought? Is this also the reason why Sakura-chan walked away from me? What is happening to me really?

"I understand" I answered in a robotic voice. It sounds so convincing and so strong. Yet at the same time so insanely wrong. Can things be opposite? I don't understand at all.

I can't be selfish. I have to put personal matter aside first. I have to help the girls targeted by these lunatics.

"Then I'll start." With determination I started to process the mountain of papers. My eyes flew over every record lying on the floor. Once, and then twice.

I'm glad I'm a quick reader.

There, I could see a letter. Strange, all other documents had been taken out of their envelopes for us, but this one still had the letter inside. Wading though the heaps of documents, I sat on one of the sofas and to examine my find.

It was addressed to Fay-san, of course, but the sleek handwriting let me wonder who the writer could be. I turned it around to see one of those wax seals I had only read about in books.

Amazing! This is my first time seeing such medieval style of seal! I was so excited with my interest history that for a moment all the worries disappeared and I thought about reading a book on the Middle Ages at home. Those were times when one could relax so well!

I squinted my eyes to figure out the symbol on the seal. It seemed so familiar, I could swear I saw it before.

"That's very inquisitive of you, Syaoran-kun. But I assure you there is nothing you can find in this." The bubbly voice of our host slashed through my thoughts.

I froze. When I raised my head, Fay-san was smiling at my face while taking the paper between my fingers.

"The seal, I have seen it before." I pondered.

"Of course. It's the most advertised event nowadays." I looked at Kurogane-san for clues, but he was only staring through the curtains in a daze. "It's the Gala 2010, you know?"

I stared into the ocean blue eyes directed at the envelope. Why would Fay-san be invited to this event? It was a nation-wide party with the aristocracy of the whole nation attending. And of course the reporters, broadcasting the show through all types of media every year. It was the most formal event of the year.

"I -I don't understand. How did Fay-san receive this?"

"Hyu, hyu..Why, Kuro-rin will go, too! Hasn't he told you?" I stared heavily dazzled at the man in black by the window. His red eyes were looking at the empty TV screen, his mouth set in a frown.

"The Fluorite and Suwa family heirs are required to attend,ne?" It felt like stars faling from the sky! Of course I knew both those names. Anyone would have!

They were one of the most famous houses in the country. Why did I never notice? Why was I never told?

"It's nothing big. You'll probably go, too, anyway." Kurogane-san finally met my eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Sakura-chan and that witch will be there, too. She's such a party animal. Sakura-chan will probably invite you, so don't worry."

I frowned. The memory of a few hours came back to my mind. I closed my eyes, but gave a nod in Fay-san's direction. I knew he would understand.

When I looked up again Fay-san smiled at me.

"It seems you have been eavesdropping. It's true that the Kinomoto house and Fluorite house have been friends for a long time. Sakura-chan and I are very close."

Suddenly, Kurogane-san's suggestion didn't seem so far off. How could someone smile so brightly when he knew he was tearing apart someone else's heart?

"But that's all. Our engagement is a farce. I'm surprised she didn't tell you. Now let's celebrate it with some wonderful chocolate I've found."

He pushed the shocked me into the sofa and pushed a hot cup of tea into my rigid hands. So that's what she had been trying to tell me! It all made sense now. All so clear. I have to tell her that I understand as soon as possible!

The hot liquid rushed through my veins, invigorating every bone in my body. Even, the rain pounding on the window seemed to me about 30 degrees Celsius.

The sweetness of the chocolate numbed my tongue, so comforting for the first time I entered this big city. So many people coming together should act to warmth, shouldn't they?

Suspicious? No one could be suspicious right? Everyone had an alibi at that time. If a tree falls silently in a forest without anyone knowing, then surely it hasn't fallen at all.

This case, if no one found the murderer, then maybe there is none?

But what would this mean? What could it mean? When I looked at Kurogane-san I finally grasped what he was trying to tell me all the time. It was so plainly written in his hard stare. So painfully obvious.

He wasn't particularly looking anywhere, but from his conduct the whole evening and his studying of every bit of information I was sure, that he had already understood what was going on before I ever came near. I still needed real evidence. I could see that he had everything he needed already, and he had been trying to tell me all evening.

I looked back at him to give him a sign that his intentions had been received, and almost reciprocated, if there wasn't this giant hole in my train of thought.

* * *

Wohhooot! :D I'm sorry to all those that subscribed, that it took so long! I actually have written all the chapters! (in my defense) But I just started uni, and it's been rather stressful until now.

I also finished a second fanfic! (As in COMPLETED- yay me3) Please do look forward to it, I will publish it simultaneously.

It has been a great experience for me so far! I won't ask for reviews, but they are greatly welcomed. Next chapter is up the day after tomorrow, or maybe even tomorrow ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Why Bats don't have Feathers – Chapter 8

As soon as the kid left the apartment, I sat down on the couch. It was, like so many of his furnishing, of a dark blue color.

The boy had definitely understood once his thoughts lined up. It was the stupid magician who didn't even know that he dug his own grave.

"So, why didn't you tell him?" I kept staring out into the night, but it was so dark, I couldn't see.

"About what?" I was sure that he knew exactly what I was talking about.

"That you're not going to the ball, even though you just acted as if you would." I looked at him.

Again, he shrugged his shoulders at me. "I was simply explaining the facts to him. I never said I was going. It is a waste of time. There are so much more pressing matters I should attend."

He walked behind the sofa. I couldn't see his face from this angle, but I could feel him leaning his head on his arms at the back of the furniture. What my eyes couldn't perceive, my sense of touch could definitely make out.

"How come you never go? Isn't the bubbly type usually also the party type?" I was now looking at the hot brown liquid I held in a cup before me. My words dripped with sarcasm.

"People like me have other priorities. Why are you suddenly so interested? You know just as well as I do, why I don't go and still you go yourself every year. What is the point in participating in such a mundane activity, where jealousy is disguised as honor?" He walked around again and sat down opposite to me.

For some reason he had gotten himself a pair of golden rimmed glasses. He never looked like the far-sighted type, when I watched him pick up a file and start reading.

"Then you choose to run away." I could feel his body growing rigid. "You choose to not stand your place, but to cowardly hide your presence, not even trying to make your point. Is that how you intend to live?"

"I really prefer not to talk about this. How did we get off topic?" When I looked up, he was still pretending to read.

"No wonder you go undercover. Isn't it nice? Going to work whenever you want to. Disappearing as another person whenever you want to? Never facing responsibility-"

The explosive noise of paper slammed onto the table broke me off mid-sentence.

He buried his face behind a wall of blonde hair and both palms of his hands. I was sure he wouldn't cry, but this probably came as close as he would ever go to tearing up. I sensed that at this moment he had stopped pretending to be happy-go-lucky.

"You don't understand. What would you know of my circumstances? How long have you known me? Don't pretend like we're any closer than we were!"

From between his fingers, I received another glare. His eyes were so cold they could have burned skin.

When his words registered in my mind, I realized how short it had been since we knew each other. 2 Days! And the rest walking past each other in the hallways. How easy it was to forget time. I put my hands behind my head in defeat. This time, just this time, he was right. I didn't have the right to reproach him like this.

At this time I was wondering whether silence was like some sort of gas because it diffused evenly into the atmosphere while I had no idea how to continue. I made up my mind to simply get up and go, but I could hear the porcelain being picked up again.

What a relief it was, when I watched him pick up his cup of tea and gush everything down thoughtlessly.

"After all, tea is the best." The mask was back on. But this time, I didn't try to pry though it.

I kept watching as he disappeared into his room only to reappear wearing a light blue shirt and black pants. Surprisingly, he did not grab for the usual wooly coat, but a black long one. He seemed to have completely forgotten my presence until he was already half out the door.

"Are you coming or not? I have to be somewhere in 20 minutes."

I was shocked at the abruptness, but I probably should have known by the time he changed. I grabbed my jacket and followed him out the door. At first, I thought he kicked me out, but he grabbed my arm, when I headed for the bus station.

The drive took only a little more than ten minutes, but the silence gave me a lot of food for thought. Some of which brought me close to panic. It must be my exhausted mind going haywire.

Astounded, I watched as he pulled out the ribbon binding his hair and even went as far as powdering his already pale face a shade paler.

He drove past a huge metal gate at which a security guard asked for ID.

"Eriol Hexer. Villa 213" He answered in a bored voice.

I looked around me to find myself in one of those secured areas full off Italian cars and four story villas.

We stopped in front of one of the more humble ones, as humble as a villa will ever be. I simply followed his steps to the door, which he opened typing a code into the panel next to it.

"You live here?"

I could hear his grin "Occasionally."

He immediately ran into the living room, turned all lights on, grabbed a newspaper and set it in front of a bust, which stood on the dinner table.

"Perfect."

Before I could ask him, what he was doing, he explained: "The guard became suspicious recently and comes to check whether the all routinely Eriol-sama changed his ways." He winked at me.

The room seemed to heat up again despite it being well into the night.

I followed him into a different, simpler room, connected to the master bedroom.

"Why didn't you tell the kid about this?" I asked while he took of glasses and washed out make-up.

"What do you mean?" I heard him call from the back of the house.

"Your alter egos? Your many personalities?" I waited until he came out, changed into yet another character. It seemed like he was back to clinging to the smiling persona. But there was also a trace of something new, something more relaxed and honest.

"Well, if I walked around telling people, it wouldn't be undercover anymore, right?" If the mask had broken to pieces before, those bits were now cleanly falling off. That, or he just took them down. He didn't even bother trying to convince me with a happy smile. No, this one was clearly a smirk. I felt my pulse picking up as he cited my words, one part of my brain telling him to stop playing this foolish game, and another wondering whether I was the only one whom he told.

He now wore something more exotic resembling a kimono in wine red, accompanied by a black eye patch. He had also added extension, so that his blonde hair now reached down his spine.

The magician took out a bottle of red wine, pouring two glasses. "You're tired and I know you like alcohol" was his explanation when my eyes asked him the reason.

I can't remember how many glasses I drank, but I would not forget the honest, yet painful smile he showed me that night. Nor the soft knock on the door and a familiar blonde girl that called him out.

No, I found out all this the day after.

* * *

Wooot~ Here's chapter 8! :D Yay, lucky 8 :)

I have a really important varsity match tomorrow (My legs are so SORE from practising, I'm demanding a wheelchair, lol), and I'm still taking the time to upload, bwahaha! So dedicated! :D Lol, NExt chapter probably on friday? I'm really busy these days, but I'll try to find time to squeeze in "uploading written chapters", since I'm lazy as hell .

Sooo, thanks for reading, and what a pity no one was nice enough to drop a word. It takes like... 5sec?

:P


	9. Chapter 9

Why Bats don't have Feathers – Chapter 9

The bus ride home seemed entirely illusional when I woke up. The only thing I remembered was focusing on not swinging from side to side and walking straight. I could remember the day before, but it took the whole morning to piece everything together. If my memories were a giant jigsaw puzzle I was trying to piece the shattered picture back together.

A sense of urgency forced me to keep putting something together, because what became obscure had once been very important. As a result my mind felt like a washing machine. Every step I took out of my bed seemed to increase the swirling and swooshing of brain matter.

I couldn't stop shivering. How many degrees was it today? -20? I dressed in extra layers of clothes. Now I understood why Fay-san wore that coat all the time. When I looked at the clock it was half an hour until Yuuko-san would start yelling.

I was forever glad that my apartment was on the first floor. Somehow I managed to crawl outside and face the storm or nature. But I couldn't make it to the bus station without help, so I called a taxi instead. The driver's incredible expression was almost funny.

Whenever I tried to concentrate on my environment I could force the fog aside, but without the effort it would sweep back in place like a curtain.

Finally, the elevator bell signified my goal for me, and I could crawl into my little box in the office.

"Syaoran-kun?"

"hmm?" The curtain had just conveniently turned opal black. I thought the darkness was a pleasant trade off for warmth.

But when I tried to force apart the blackness, it took ten times the effort compared to forcing apart the fog.

I only managed to glimpse at a white blouse, before it was back in place. "Princess…"

"I'm so sorry Yuuko-san!" I sat up with a start. Two sets of eyes looked at me confusedly. One of them the lovely round ones, I've always adored.

"Prince-, I mean Sakura-chan, Watanuki-kun! What are you two doing here?" I checked the walls and the furniture to make sure, I was indeed in my own bedroom. How did they get in anyway?

Then, I remembered my foolish idea of going to work. I groaned and sat at the side of my bed.

They watched in suspense as I made sure that the ground was firm and stepped out of bed. I was still wrapped in my 5 layers of clothes, and I could feel the ovenheat surrounding me. Drops of sweat ran down my neck and my hair stuck to my skin uncomfortably.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Sakura-chan's high voice was filled with concern and I nodded confidently in return.

"I feel really clammy. How about you go and take a seat in the living room? I'll be with you in a minute."

I had absolutely no idea, why I suddenly recovered, but after a quick shower, my mind was back to normal. Even the constant painful pounding of my heart was back. Seeing Sakura-chan had reminded me of our last meeting.

I hurried the shower as quick as possible, and then ran into the kitchen to prepare some tea. In ten minutes, I balanced a tray into the living room. Watanuki-kun immediately took it from me and knocked me back into the sofa.

"WHY DID YOU COME TO WORK TODAY?" he cried hysterically. Even Sakura-chan looked shocked.

"I don't really know, but I'm feeling fine now. It's as if this morning has been one big dream". The darkness on the window and the clock however told me otherwise.

I smiled at them for reassurance. "I'm glad. You know everyone was really worried about you. Yuuko-san came out of her office and told Doumeki-san to drive you home. Watanuki-kun and I bought some medicine and waited for you to wake up. Watanuki-san even prepared some congee for you." Her bright eyes caught me unexpected.

"Ahhh! Why don't I go heat it up?" The noise of Watanuki's chair pushing back really seemed more like a scream cutting through the silence. There was the one thing that was abnormal. This jumpiness.

"I'm so sorry about last time!" I would have knelt, but instead, I stood up and bowed deeply. I really was sorry. Because of my stubbornness we both had this huge argument. I was lucky she didn't take it as an offense to aristocracy.

"I should have believed you. I'm so stupid for not doing so. I was so confused."

With the gentleness only a princess could have, she pushed me back into the sofa, her movement and eyes filled with honesty.

"It's my fault for not telling you sooner…I- I'd like to make it up to you…" She was so dazzling.

"No, please."

"Syaoran-kun, actually, I'm invited to the Annual Gala. I would like it if you could go with me, please." The slight blush on her pale cheeks was so cute!

"I would be glad to, miss." I don't think she knows how happy I really was.

"It's Sa-ku-ra!" She pouted at me.

"Are you sure, syaoran-kun?" a voice wailed behind me. With bowls of steaming congee in both hands, Watanuki-kun swayed into the room.

"What do you mean, Watanuki-kun?" I was rather surprised. Who wouldn't go to such an exclusive event?

"Yuuko-san is forcing me to go, but it's all just a collection of ostentatious pomposity! She didn't even ask me, whether I wanted to go." His face was one visage of frustration.

Again, she pouted like only an angel could. "I believe life is what you make of it." I replied to him, to her relief.

I can only tell that this was the best day in the capital so far! I had a date in two weeks and I couldn't afford to losing this chance. I had an interesting case in my hands that could not mess up. I even had a working hypothesis.

I spent most of my time in the company of both of them, but when I was alone my mind was actively working on the case. How could Fay-kun be the prime suspect? Shouldn't at least someone tell him? He was after all the only officer in charge of such serial murder all the time. And only until recently, someone found out he was working on them. What if he really was the only one fitting the bill? What about the different assailants?

Something was still missing. I decided to use the upcoming event as a chance to talk to Yuuko-san.

There was only one problem, and it the reason why I rarely spent time investigating with my partner, but instead researched independently. He had disappeared. At work it was said that he had taken a few days off for sick leave, but he was definitely fine the last time I saw him. I knew him well enough to be able to tell that he would never have abandoned a case like this.

What happened to him? If I was superstitious I could almost believe that I traded my happiness with his. Where did he go? At the same time I realized Fay-san hadn't shown himself at work. Where this wasn't as rare as Kurogane-san's absence, I could feel that something was going on behind the shadows. I was sure, I would find out during the Gala, even if Yuuko-san refused to speak to me.

* * *

Hiya!

I sort of decided to upload the next chapter based on my randomness. -_- I don't keep an official schedule + I am really forgetful = I miss deadlines. SO sorry! if I promised to update earlier. But it's not like people read my story anyway, lol.

I did get a LOVELY review for the last chapter! That made my day! But because I was hyper and super eager, I probably scared her/him (but I think her) away. Gee, I'm such a genius!

On another note, I'm seriously thinking about writing another fic, despite being super busy at uni... lol. Just for the challenge of it. I haven't even uploaded an entire multi chapter story yet, since I'm such a lazy uploader, (but NEVER lazy writer.)

So, thanks for everyone who read this far, stayed tuned, and all the new readers! :D You're the reason I write (and my forgetfulness of course).

If you feel like granting me credit for my free service, press the button below. I'm gonna try not to scare you. (promise!) ^^

Next chapter's up in max a week, min tomorrow :D, and soon it'll all get AWESOME :D


	10. Chapter 10

Hey! Sorry, I didn't want to smack a A/N right in the beginning but this is important: POV WILL CHANGE WITH EACH CHAPTER! It's the first time I'm switching between Kuro/SY POV each chapter, and it's one hell to write, but sooo fun!

* * *

Why Bats don't have Feathers – Chapter 10

When I opened my eyes, I noticed no difference between having them shut. It was so dark, I could barely make out the blood-red ceiling I was sure, wasn't my own. The moment I tried to sit up, I could feel my whole body protesting in agony. So this must be how a robot without lubricant feel like.

At least, I could tell where I was. Quickly, pieces of memories, came together, the quicker they matched in timeline, the more my head hurt. The more coherent my thoughts became the more I sensed the constant thumping of my brain in response.

Did I really drink that much? I couldn't recall the last time I had been so drunk, and on a case, too!

I realized that I had been dragged from the white couch in the center of the room onto a oaken bed in the corner, I hadn't noticed before. The light was off, but from the strips of sunlight, I could tell, it was only about five o' clock in the morning.

I stood up, my clothes all wrinkled and wet, my hair standing up in all angles and my skin unbelievably clammy. It was more like having a tropic fever rather than getting drunk. I should probably get home as soon as possible.

If only I could find my host.

His house was so freaking huge, a normal person would get lost. I opened the closest door and found myself on a short hallway to the opposite room. It was more like a bridge, because while one side was a high wall the other gave view to the entrance and kitchen on the ground floor.

"Oi! Fay!" No answer.

"Anybody here at all?" I had the feeling of being trapped in a maze as I called again and again. Each time my voice cracking more and more. The long sleep must have completely dried out my throat.

To my surprise, a cardboard box full of bottles of mineral water stood readily on the little table in front of the couch. I guzzled down two in one go.

Now I really had to go home.

Again, I opened the door and stepped out when I realized that I had no idea where the stairs were. I could only walk straight into the opposite room, and hope to find a staircase there.

"Urgh!" The sound of something hard hitting something soft, froze my whole body instantly.

"Damn you! How long do you intend to take sit out?" A low voice growled.

"As long as I want." The familiar bubbly chuckle I knew so well replied. Though, it was clearly strained.

"Who do you think pulled the last two stunts for you?" The same voice bellowed.

I was about to charge in, but for some reason there was a round hole where a doorknob should have been. I was helpless to listen, while someone, most likely a friend, was harassed.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." The victim's voice was now decidedly weaker, but still retained some of its wit.

About three minutes of silence waft through the little hole. After which I could again perceive the horrifying thuds of something hard brutally driven into something soft, like skin, or organs. I could even have sworn that I heard cracks. There were no screams, but here and there a whimper escaped.

Blood rushed into my head, adrenaline into my blood. For God's sake! Why can't I do anything? I was so desperate, until I heard the next line.

"It's nothing. I'm the only one in this house, I have nothing to hide."

I was sure by now, that the person suffering behind this door could only be my host. I clenched my fists until they became white. He was telling me to shut up and let him suffer. He was telling me not to butt in whatever was happening over there. He is such a hopeless case. I grabbed the door frame to release part of the anger welling up in me.

What is he hiding? What if it's related? Wouldn't this be the perfect chance to test the hypothesis? Wasn't this in itself suspicious beyond doubt?

Thoughts like these entered my mind as a reflex of my career. I began to relax a little. I had just returned to the crime hunter I was. He must have a reason for hiding my presence, then why shouldn't I hide my knowledge as well. It was the most logical conclusion.

The beating had ceased. "You better heed our warning." I heard the sliding of a door, and footsteps from somewhere on the ground floor.

Intending to follow my own plan, I ran back into the bedroom, shut the door behind me, and sat back into the crimson bed.

When I pulled the blanket over my shoulders I caught a glimpse of a very familiar matchbox on the nightstand. It was one of those from the crime scene in Shirata District.

Not a second later, the door was opened from the outside, and the light turned on. I pretended to roll around and as expected a pair of icy blue eyes stared at me quizzically and suspiciously.

"Huh, where am I?" I blinked a few times. Lying down too quickly really had caused me slight dizziness, which was rather helpful in this case.

The doubt in his eyes disappeared instantly, replaced by the usual grin. "Good Morning, Kuro-tan!" His voice bore no traces of exhaustion.

I wondered whether I my act was really an act, or whether I had dreamt it all. "How long was I out?"

He put one of his long fingers to his chin in thought. "I think about three days."

"Are you serious? I have to get back to work!" I jumped out of bed and headed for the door, but he had already grasped my elbow.

"I wouldn't go. Yuuko-san would kill you. On the other hand, I already called the office to ask for sick leave for about a week. "

"I still have to go home!" I haven't been home in about a week for God's sake! My whole apartment by now looked like the inside of a vacuum bag.

"Don't- You can't leave now. What if the whole office would discover you weren't really sick? This way they won't know that you're not." He grinned suggestively.

I did feel weird about that grin, but I still needed to leave! What am I supposed to do here? My whole face expressed that thought, and he caught on when I pulled away from his grasp.

Just to be stopped a few steps further by both hands this time.

"I'm worried about ….your condition."

I was staring at the top of his blonde head, but I could tell by the tone that he was indeed worried. I wasn't so sure that it really was about my condition though.

"At least let me take a shower." I groaned. If I stayed here, I might find out something else.

"kay, kay~!" He was back to his casual self, dancing through the room. "I'll go get you something to eat, ok? And there are some clothes in there!" He pointed with a snicker to the oak-wood closet on his left.

There was a whole bunch of odd things in this guy's life, some of which I would not forget. When he came back for example, he held a white take-out box wrapped in a plastic bag, claiming that this food was much healthier. I did not know fried rice was indeed much healthier than a simple salad.

The clothes in his closet were hideous! I survived the next week wearing only a bearable navy kimono and my own clothes, washing them every second day.

His housekeeper, who acted more like his girlfriend came by every day to 'take care' of me, was the very same emotionless long-haired blonde girl I met at the concert and Shirata District. I found her rather suspicious. She seemed to watch my every move. In the end, she told me with the same expressionless face that one of his alter egos included being a part-time host at the palace parlour in Shirata, hence the matchbox. When I asked him about all this he simply shrugged his shoulders and claimed that "chii-chan was his 'friend'". She seemed rather important to him to me, though.

My host tended to change topics rather quickly and in an eccentric manner when faced with questions.

The most doubtful room opposite, turned out to be a study, filled with reports and files and of course books, hiding the very presence of my own room. Of course I didn't tell him I found that out. For the most time, I spent the days in my own prison of four walls.

He knew just as well as I did, that he was holding me here for some reason with various excuses and that I decided to humor him. I wouldn't guess that he knew why, though, but he cared little.

After what felt like many endless days, I finally compiled enough data to form a coherent string of events. I had noticed that the dates of murders in history usually had a space of at least two weeks in between. Then there was a break of two months, and finally two murders in a row! It was just too unnatural. And then the conversation I overheard wouldn't leave my mind.

I also wondered about the murder weapon. The murderer must have had some extensive knowledge about chemicals to create such a poison. But my suspect showed no signs of having any to begin with. I doubted his acting was even that good.

The first few days I did notice a plaster half hidden on the knick of his elbow, and the bandages around his torso if I concentrated my eyes on his clothes, but neither of us mentioned anything. In fact, he wasn't even at home for the most of the days.

The night before the Gala, however, he came in with a large paper back in his hand.

He set it next to the door, and sat down opposite to me. For some reason, he looked decades older, or was it just the light? When he picked up the porcellain tea cup, his pinky trembled, so much he couldn't quite hide, it but pretended nothing was wrong. I stared at him hardly. He knew I wasn't going to stay any longer.

In the end, the exhausted man in front of me sighed heavily and stretched back into his settee. "I'm so tired of running away."

From the tone of his voice, I could tell he was the strict serious persona again.

"Then don't run. I told you before." I took a sip of my cup indifferently.

"In that case, make sure you take responsibility. Tomorrow is the Gala. Let's go together."

I chocked on the liquid. Coughing to remove coffee from my lungs, I looked back at him through teary eyes.

My throat was burning. He supported his head on his folded fingers. I had never seen this expression before. The mouth had curled up in a smile, but his eyes stared at me with a sardonic glimmer.

There in that little room in the giant villa, something even greater had just been decided.

* * *

To all of those who read this far: Congrats! :D (phew! this one was long, and soo fun!)

Thanks so much for your loooovely reviews! I wasn't aware I still had people from before following my stories, and that really touched me!

Those who were confused from the last chapter: The confusion may actually continue, a while since this is a mystery, and they don't resolve until the end, muhahahahaha! (sorry, I'm sadistic like that) Still, if it doesn't necessarily involve predictions into the plot, please send me a pm and I will clarify!

I WILL CONTINUE! :D it's my motto to not leave things unfinished.

See you next chapter! (possibly day after tomorrow - 1 week)


	11. Chapter 11

Why Bats don't have Feathers – Chapter 11

My heart beat as loud as never before, while I raced through the clear night streets on a bike. It must have looked rather strange to see a young man racing past you in a tuxedo nonetheless.

I couldn't believe that I missed the bus, just because I spent two or three more minutes on my hair for once in my life! Now I understood all the excuses girls made in High School for being tardy.

Luckily, the princess' house wasn't too far away. As soon as I remembered I stepped on the pedals invigorated. Soon, I could make out the blue roof and architecture she had described to me. I made it in time.

The most beautiful creature on earth, waited for me at the gate, which opened automatically upon my arrival. She didn't mind at all that I was drenched in sweat from the exercise, and even offered me a towel.

Her brother on the other hand, couldn't stop frowning. I tried to be as polite as possible, but felt awkward witnessing the brother and sister quarrel in front of me. His white haired friend Yukito, I believe, on the other hand seemed rather nice. It was easy talking to him.

My body was still vibrating, though. With every meter that the Kinomoto's luxurious car moved forward it only hit a faster and faster rhythm, to the point where she had to ask me whether I was fine with a guilty face.

She wore a wonderful ruffled silk dress that accentuated her every feature, as if it was made for her. (It probably was, and priceless as well.) The back was made of a V-cut attached with enough ruffles to give the image of wings.

When I stumbled out of the door a thousand flashlights blinded my eyes. I was panicky aware of the red carpet below my feet. Praying that I was doing the right thing, I bowed and offered her my arm. She accepted with a smile so dazzling all the thousand cameras could only wish to compare. I felt like I was walking a fairy down the 50 meter walk into the hotel.

Nevertheless I was painfully aware of a pair of eyes boring into my back, watching my every move. I gulped.

From far away, I could hear an electronic voice announce "Kinomoto Sakura and guest". A few minutes later, it repeated the process with "Kinomoto Sakura and Tsukishiro Yukito." I was once again acutely aware, how welcome I really was in this place.

The ballroom turned out to be gigantic. The ceiling was several meters higher than my apartment's, not counting the huge chandelier. Simply everything seemed to glistening and shining. Already a large number of guests had gathered in little groups, among them many familiar faces.

Suddenly some meters away, a girl with long black curls separated from her circle and came running towards us. My career had put me in enough training to automatically nudge my partner behind me, while readying myself for assault.

Instead, my charge stepped forward and was instantly enveloped by a girl of her age.

"Sakura-chan! I missed you!" She whispered in a high pitch.

"Tomoyo!"

I was relieved to find out that she was a close friend of hers, when she introduced herself as Daidouji Tomoyo. I tried to look not too much surprised, facing the greatest toy companies heir, but her giggle told me, I failed.

While it was fun to watch Sakura-chan blush as her friend marveled at her dress, I felt awkward and offered to get some food.

I never would have guessed to see a colleague in a chef uniform cutting the turkey.

"Watanuki-kun, is that you?" I watched in slight amusement as his smile froze in place and despair became evident. "I thought you said you would go with Yuuko-san?" I remembered my mission for tonight immediately.

"When she said 'go to the Gala with me' she meant stuffing me into the kitchen! That's why I said I didn't wanna go!" he wailed in response. Now that I thought about it, Yuuko-san was probably extravagant enough to appear by herself.

Before the food could cool down, I hurried back to the ladies, just to find a tall stranger standing opposite them.

"…I did wonder whether I should come. After I'm awfully busy." His rather deep voice lulled.

I handed them the plates and looked at the man in front of me. He had shoulder length black hair bound in a ponytail and wore round silver glasses. The blue of his eyes was so dark in hue; it could hide everything and anything.

"Ah! You must be Syaoran-kun. I've heard a lot about you. I am Kyle Rondart, pleased to meet you." He smiled a smile that I felt was reserved for children.

I nodded politely. Inside, I felt odd. The way he stood and moved looked stiff and like an act to me, but I did not let him know. I also felt uncomfortable that he used my name so familiarly. He disturbed me greatly.

"Kyle-san is amazing. He studied medicine, and is a leading expert in the fields of chemistry." I felt sour that Sakura-chan was praising him in front of me. How did they know each other?

"What field exactly, I wonder?" Since he treated me like a child, I responded with a slightly higher pitch than usual.

He looked over the rims of his glasses for a moment. With the shadow on his face, he reminded me more of a shark, than a human. "Why, toxicology is my most favourite subject." He smiled another pretentious smile, before continuing "It is very good to be inquisitive, Assistant Inspector Li, but maybe one should consider the off limits areas." I was sure the last grin was directed at me entirely, as he turned to mingle among the crowd. In a few minutes, one could already not discern his form.

I noted how the buzzing of voices grew increasingly quieter, while the orchestra pitched its instruments louder. Soon the whole room was filled with the gentle rhythm of a traditional waltz.

I thanked my mother for teaching me at least the basic steps to this one dance, as Sakura-chan grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the dance floor that had formed in the centre. "Come on, let's dance!" How could anyone have the heart to refuse?

At first we swayed around rather awkwardly, but as enough blood rushed up my hands, I finally got on track of the rhythm and lead away. At this time, it seemed like my feet moved on its own, because my brain and eyes were entirely focused on the person I was holding in front of me. It was one of the most memorable event in my life, I was sure!

We swirled around and around for seemingly an eternity, until I caught a glimpse of tall woman out of the corner of my eye. When I looked up, I realized Ms. Yuuko-san was staring at us. How easy it was to forget the bad when I had an angel in my arms.

The song ended, leaving us slightly out of breath, but happier than ever. I never let go of her hand, but lead her to Yuuko-san as well.

"I see that you seem to have great fun…" Her cheeks were tinted dark pink, so much that I wondered whether she might have a little too many drinks.

"Yuuko-san, it's nice to meet you. There is something important I have to ask you." She looked at me mysteriously with half open eyes. "Have you seen Kurogane-san or Fay-san? I know he is supposed to be on sick-leave, but it's unnatural for him to abandon the case like that."

I couldn't believe my eyes when she simply smiled as reply. "It's not time yet…not yet… we can't do anything…" Her stance was neither straight nor steady as she turned her back and wandered back into the crowd. I let my shoulders hang. She was so drunk I couldn't get a word out of her.

A soft hand patted my shoulders. I looked up to see the princess consoling eyes on me. "You worry about Kurogane-san and Fay-san, don't you? I'm sure everything will be alright." Her smiled appeared so sincere, it relit the dying flame in me.

Someone tapped on my back.

When I turned around I faced one of the security guards. For a second I was confused and scared I would be asked to leave, but the message he whispered breathlessly into my ear was so much worse, shivers ran down my spine, and time seemed to freeze.

"Sir, I heard that you were an officer, sir, a body has been found backstage."

Only now did I notice the empty red veiled stage that would never host its performer.

* * *

Uhh-ohh! So I thought I got so many lovely reviews this time, I should update :D before the weekend. But yesterday night I fell asleep before I could do the update -_- URGH! probably because I was too depressed from getting rejected for a job ...buhuhu such things really can get you down! So I spent a great part of my day just reading fanfics, because they made me feel so good! I hope I can get that feeling across for you too.

Thanks for being with me so far! We're getting there, we're getting there! YAAAY! Now I will announce that this is the last "set-up" chapter for showdown ;) Starting next chapter there will be loads of explanations, and I hope I will surprise my lovely readers (because what could be more boring than predictiveness?) But if there is something essential you don't understand, again, you may write me!

Reviews make me feel fuzzy and loved! - I will update sooner than planned :D (It's psychologically proven!)


	12. Chapter 12

Why Bats don't have Feathers – Chapter 12

The darkness of the car was not enough to hide my suspect's anxiety. While I simply leaned on my knees, he grew ever more fidgety by the minute. First he only played with a lock of his hair bound elegantly with a navy ribbon.

Then he started tapping the window, and finally began clanking the glass cups of the limousine together. It annoyed me to no end. During my last days I had almost forgot how pissed he could make me in only a short amount of time since he had been barely at home.

"Will you stop fidgeting!" I roared at him.

He had chosen a western style dark blue tux that emphasized his pale skin, but for me, he had prepared a Japanese hakama in the same hue. My guess was that he got the idea from seeing me persist on wearing only that one style of borrowed clothing. I wouldn't be caught dead with those ludicrous 'options' I had.

Meeting my eyes, at least caused him to put his hands back into his lap.

"It's just a party, why are you so jumpy? You said that even Chii-san would come later on." I tried to sound soothing, but as expected, I was not too adept at it.

"I feel like running now." From my time in his presence, I had learned to differentiate the many personalities he often showed. So far as I could tell, I preferred this one the most, since it was the only one with whom I could be honest.

"Too late." I mumbled as our car slid to a gentle stop. From the tinted window, I could already see the blinding flashes of who-knows-how many cameras. I gave a reassuring nod to him as the door opened and I stepped into the light for the first time since long.

As dignified, but at the same time as fast as possible, I walked down the red carpet. Of course, a million fans stood behind security. I was once reminded how much of a farce this event was. I answered the screaming of girls with polite nods, just to receive further ear damage.

Suddenly, the 'kyaa, kyaa' grew more intense than I expected. I couldn't say whether I was more annoyed or surprised. Probably half half. That damn multiface was smiling as brightly as ever from ear to ear, waving at every eyelash batting girl. He was basically dancing down the carpet behind me. I could swear he still had the eyes of a coward when I left him in the vehicle.

He even dared to whisper "smile" into my ear, just to embarrass me in front of the world.

I stomped the rest of the way.

The interior decoration disappointed neither mine nor my partner's expectation of needless pomposity, his visage immediately taking the form of an indifferent aristocrat. It was 'disgust' clearly written on his face.

Not five minutes later, we were surrounded by young and old ladies, wondering why we showed ourselves this time, asking impertinent questions and chattering the night away. We nodded and answered politely, but boredom was clearly evident in his eyes.

The men weren't much different. Many of them came to inform themselves of each our house's business, whether they were going well, or not. Indeed, we could tell that the real questions included whether the company was still holding on or already broke. They were neither for argument's sake.

Even though I persuaded him to come, my endurance to social events had soon reached its limits, and I decided to watch from the sidelines. My fatigue must have shown in my face, because when I sat down, he was at least nice enough to hand me a glass of water.

I smirked at him. "No wine?"

He grinned in response. It was one of those off-guard grins he so rarely showed. It effectively vitalized my body again, moreso than a drink could ever do.

As I watched him, his expression died down all of the sudden. I frowned. When I traced his gaze to an unclear shape of a man in a long dark purple coat, he had already put the hated mask back on, pretending nothing happened.

Why did he have to arouse my suspicions now of all times? I sighed inwardly to myself, scolding me for letting my guard off.

Before I knew what happened, I was pulled several meters onto the giant dance floor. The music had started to play. It was a lively waltz, but I really wasn't in the mood to dance.

Once again, I had forgotten that stupid person's strength. I tried to walk back to the side, but I couldn't pry him off. He had (probably out of attention for me) assumed the female position, despite really leading the dance.

I didn't really care about the media, but I needed to be somehow happy to dance. Instead I felt like some kind of marionette being forced to move. He just wouldn't let go of his grip on my neck. How does one even dance in a hakama?

"You have to let go sometimes, Kuro-rin … It's a party. No need to be tense. "

His breath in my ear shot color into my face, temporarily erasing all my thoughts on crime. I sighed at my sense of professionalism lately, before giving in.

"Might as well…"

I let out another flow of air. With dignity, I fastened my hold over his sloppy form, forcing his arms and body into the correct stance. By the look on his face, I could tell he didn't expect me to know how to dance at all. Well, he was wrong about that.

I smirked and took the first step.

Relief washed over me as I spotted the kid dancing with Sakura-chan on the other side of the room. He seemed to be doing well. At first, I intended to dance my way across and meet him, but the bliss in his eyes showed me, I wouldn't have gotten his attention anyway.

I focused my attention back on my partner to find him in a distressed state. I was too late to see what had happened, though. The expression on his face didn't suit him. I hated it more than his façade of happiness.

"Oi! Where are you looking at?" Of course, I knew that this gave him a reason to act as if nothing happened again. "I want my partner to look at me, if I decide to dance at all." I had to stifle a chuckle bubbling up my throat.

In response, he eyed me strangely, with overly cuddly round eyes, nonetheless.

"As Kuro-tan wishes."

I didn't know until now that he could bat his long lashes better than any girls I've seen. It was just as well the orchestra finished the song before my legs softened. I gave him a last twirl and stepped back, bowing as thank you.

His maturity showed when he curtsied in a tailcoat, instead of copying my action.

"Chii-chan should be here now. She is after all tonight's guest singer." He muttered, nevertheless I could read ice in his eyes.

A bad feeling tore at my heart as we stepped though the huge doors into the hallway and followed him to one of the many doors on the same floor. A golden-plated star read "Chii", proving her existence. He listened with furrowed brows at the door. To no avail.

The eerie silence dragged my heart down to my guts.

"Chii? Are you there?" His voice had hit an unnaturally high pitch; I couldn't take it any longer. The moment, he loosened his grip on the knob; I pushed him aside and threw the door ajar. It was traumatizing.

In the middle of the small room lay the blonde girl motionless, he very same girl that had taken care of me for the whole of last week. Her hair spread in all directions as if she simply fell like a porcelain doll. Her eyes and mouth were wide open in shock.

I knelt down beside her, my throat thickening enough to prevent me from speaking. As I came closer, I noticed a thin long needle protruding from her delicate neck. Fine trickles of blood seeped out of the wound. Despite her body still radiating heat, she had no pulse. It couldn't have happened more than a few moments ago.

My helpless eyes looked for my partner. If it was so gruesome to me, than how would he react? I expected to find him crying, but he showed me the most expressionless face ever. Only the hardness in his pupils and the blood on his hands drawn by his nails proved to me his real despair.

"Kurogane-san, go inform the hotel staff immediately." Never before did his voice sound so authorative, yet so pleading at the same time.

I stood and stared at his disappearing figure for a split second. Had he just called me by my name?

The urgency of reality pulled me back. I raced out of the horrific room, dialing the ambulance as quick as possible. As soon as I had yelled the details into the phone, I had found a hotel steward in front of the ballroom doors. An idea occurred to me this vey instant.

I whipped out my notebook, wrote a few words and showed it at the surprised man. In a low whisper I hissed: "Inside, you will find a brown-haired kid with Kinomoto Sakura. Give him this and tell him there has been a murder in that room. I am NOT joking." I thrust him against the wall when he showed signs of protest. He might have thought I was drunk.

"If you tell anyone ELSE, I WILL kill you."

I left him standing, praying that I got my message across. That idiot was way too shocked to get anything proper done. I rushed down then floors of emergency stairs, just in time to catch a glimpse of his dark blue tailcoat behind the hotel doors.

Luckily, he hadn't chosen the main entrance full of people. The electronic door pissed me off to no end. I seemed to waste my time on purpose, while my distance to him increased by the second.

Finally, he stopped in a gloomy side-alley. I caught a glance of a second dark violet robe. The same dangerous growl. Lighting. Darkness.

* * *

WAHAHA! You thought I died, didn't you? Well I kind of did. Inside. Because I realized I was boasting about how I finished this story and only needed to update. Guess what? Turns out I didn't have it on soft copy! Now every other person's excuse would be that they needed time to type it up. But noo, mine is even better! I am excessively late because I left the hard copy in a different country! I had to ask my poor mom to read me my shounen ai fanfics through skype, damn do I owe her a favour! She still hasn't read me the last chapter yet though haha, I'm lucky this is not an m rated fic =))

Lol, so please wait a little for the next chapter... I'm either going to upload it really quickly or rather slowly and chapter 13 really quickly. It depends, because the next chapter is just embarrassingly short! (It's the explanatory one though)

Ok I will see you later! ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Why Bats don't have Feathers – Chapter 13

Sakura-chan must have sensed my body growing rigid. I was in some kind of frenzy as I mechanically followed him to the huge doors. Just in case, I turned to a nervous Sakura-chan.

"Something at work came up. I'm sorry, but just stay here a second, please." I pleaded.

She was filled with confusion, but complied with my request. Once I stood in front of the supposed crime scene, I took a deep breath.

What a nightmarish sight! Even the attendant who lead me, gagged. I felt Goosebumps spreading over my skin.

"Has anybody touched anything?" I asked decidedly, while checking the corpse. It had cooled down considerately and begun to stiffen. I noticed a needle similar to ones used in acupuncture brutally stabbed into the side of her neck.

"Well, his Excellency Suwa told me to inform you." He looked paler and paler. "He told me to give you this."

Alleviated, I recognized the leather binding of Kurogane-san's notebook. I flipped it opened and scanned the last page written in hurried hand.

"Thank you. Please inform only Ms. Ichihara Yuuko-san of this situation. Do not cause panic." I gave him a stern stare, which he replied by nodding shakily before running off.

Carefully not to disturb evidence, I took a few pictures with my hand-camera. Then, I closed the door and headed back to the festivities armed with a notebook.

In the ballroom the princess still waited excitedly. I shook my head silently. She understood. She probably wouldn't have known what exactly happened, but she could definitely sense that something macabre had occurred.  
"Tonight's singer won't be able to make an appearance." I delivered gravely.

It was heartwarming to see her muster a brave smile. "Maybe I could ask Tomoyo-chan to organize something…please try your best, Syaoran-kun." Her round orbs conveyed so much compassion.

In ten minutes, a small room furnished with a few chairs and a table had been prepared. A map I requested, unfolded on top. Yuuko-san, Watanuki-kun and I sat in a circle apprehensively.

"As you know, I am working with Kurogane-san and Fay-san on a serial murder case. We have concluded that the murders must be connected to an underground organization. Kurogane-san and I have reason to name Fay-san as our prime suspect. After tonights murder, Kurogane-san has left me this notebook containing information from various sources."

Their eyes seemed to be boring into me as I told my tale. But the previous shock caused my mouth to run on regardless, as if laying out the facts could somehow lift my terror.

"It seems these past few days, he has been investigating independently. A series of murders committed through the same method on similar victims usually suggests a psychological murder. However, they occur with consistency. Here, we have a case where killings occur every three weeks.

If we line up the dates, we see a two month break between the regular murders and the first one at Shirata I was involved in. Then, we see three consecutive killings, including today's!"

I pointed at a photo of the crime scene. "It is not the usual weapon, but it seemed Kurogane-san is sure everything is connected. The murders were bloody, characterized by puddles in the shape of bat wings."

I pointed at an older photograph. I suspect this needle to be the weapon capable of drilling holes in the victim's neck. But the actual cause of death was poisoning, the same poison every time.

This begs the question: Why killing twice? I doubt it's because someone wanted to make sure of their deaths. Instead, the peculiar shaped puddle suggests a sign, a signature of some sort.

Maybe some kind of message, even. We don't know. What we did think was, that it was impossible for Fay-san to be at hand for investigation for every scene and that he seemed to be the only one in charge all the time. He was the only one with a connection to the location at all killings. This is the problems we faced. That was what I wanted to ask you, Yuuko-san."

"The reports, Fay-san hands in go directly to the top. I have no access." She chirped.

"According to our research, Fay-san has no knowledge of poison related fields whatsoever. Since it is still an unknown poison administered, I have reason to believe someone with extensive toxicology knowledge is involved. Fay-san's jumpiness and anxiety at the sight of a man dressed in purple robes described by Kurogane-san points for me only to this one other person I met today in this ballroom: Rondart Kyle-san."

I paused to catch my breath from the jitters electrifying my body.

"I have seen this shape before." Watanuki-kun had never been so grave and serious before.

"Of course. It's part of the royal crest." Yuuko-san calmly produced the enveloped of her Gala invitation and pointed at the seal.

"That's where I saw it before!" I screamed internally.

"We have to hurry, Kurogane-san went after a group of criminals all by himself. He wrote in here about Fay-san's many undercover personalities and their residences. I have no idea where he found this, but let's mark the houses on the city map."

A whole of seven points made up a circle on the paper.

"I can't believe he pretended to be seven people at the same time." Watanuki breathed in amazement.

"The only building in the vicinity of these houses is this hospital, connected with the old royal family." My heart pumped even faster as I realized this.

"This is the hospital where Rondart-san bases his research." Yuuko-san commented.

"Where is he?" I was in ecstasy! Finally, I could see the light!

"It's no use. He has left the event half an hour ago." Yuuko-san was still calm, but the flow of her actions had quickened. "All possible assistance is in your power, Inspector Li. Please go immediately."

I changed into a bullet proof vest as quick as possible, the cold metal of my handgun reminded me of the oppressing amount of responsibility invested in me.

* * *

Here you have it. The explanatory chapter! Even though to the active reader I will have opened a few new questions, but most of the old ones are solved :) Now we can get on with the action! hehee! It was so hard to time the POV switching so that Syaoran would end up narrating this chapter! I was on my toes the entire time!

Tell me what you think and I shall be grateful! Just baked a batch of cookies too! I'm in ecstasy! Next chapter will be out tomorrow as promised!

Which doesn't mean you can't leave a little comment!


	14. Chapter 14

I present to you the CLIMAX!

* * *

Why Bats don't have Feathers – Chapter 14

The smell of straw and the stench of urine assaulted my nose. A sharp pain at the back of my neck proved to be a burn mark. Groaning, I lifted myself into a sitting position. A light breeze swept in from the gritted window three meters above my head.

_Shouldn't have been out for long…_

It was still night. A movement in the straw behind caused me to turn around. I was leaning on a medieval grate that separated the large prison cell into two parts. At the junction between gate and wall sat a dirty creature coiled up half hidden in straw. Dust and dirt clung to what once probably used to be bright blonde hair.

My bad feeling was confirmed as I sled next the person. He lifted his head and laughed.

It wasn't one of those annoying fake smiles. It was mad man's insane howl! He laughed on and on in the dark cold, so disturbingly light, I was sure his spirit had died behind the curtain of dirty hair. So crippled was the man.

The only clean thing on him was a square shaped band aid at the knick of his elbow. _I wish he would stop laughing._

"Everything I try comes down to nothing." His voice sounded as hoarse as if his vocal cords had been scrubbed against a nutmeg grater.

I didn't know what to say, what to do.

"Why did you follow me?"

"Because I knew you didn't kill them." I replied simply.

He covered his ears, his head sinking and then jerking up in disbelief.

"No, no I killed them… I killed them all!" The last word was drowned in a deafening scream. It hurt to watch the pathetic shadow mumble in delirium.

"You couldn't have made the poison, yet you were acting on your own. You couldn't have killed them." I reasoned with a sigh.

He looked through bleak eyes, still unconvinced.

"I heard them beating you in the study in the villa that day. If you were cooperating, they wouldn't have done that. You wanted to quit." I looked into his eyes beyond the metal to emphasize my conviction.

He pulled his hair. "No, no! I ripped apart their skin, I drilled the holes! …Everything was so red!" He whispered. "Ah! But I didn't kill the last three…yes, I didn't kill them…" He sounded like a frightened child. His voice had hit the high pitch of a kid.

"You only mutilated the corpses killed more than two months ago…Then who did the last three?" I felt uncomfortable asking such a complicated question so soon. But information was vital.

"I don't know. It was a warning. It was a message… I was supposed to come back. I killed Chi. I am a filthy murderer. I kill, kill, kill. I'm the devil… "

I touched his shoulder through the grid. It was burning and wet. Why was he so wet? His body temperature was nowhere near normal. I eyed the band aid suspiciously.

"We are going to get out of here, Fay. We _have _to!"

Some of his sanity resurfaced, when he heard his name, but was soon swallowed once again. I just hoped the kid understood. But there was doubt in my

A clear voice called from outside the prison door. A metal clang signified the door opening, but as soon as some light filtered through, someone roughly pulled a black cotton bag over my head. A heavy weight on my wrist told me I had been shackled. Rough hands painfully grabbed below my armpits and pushed me stumbling forward.

I tried to kick whatever was clinging to my arm, but something metal broke into my back instantly.

All of the sudden, I was pushed face forward into some kind of container. Chunks of sharp ice exploded into my face. Leaning burned my skin. Ice cold liquid entered my nose and mouth until I choked for air. I didn't dare open my eyes even though I figured from the taste it was water.

Pain in my throat called for my attention. My brain panicked from severe air shortage. I knew I was drowning when my limps stopped listening to my command. The pain was intolerable.

Instinctively I swam to the surface, but I hit a ceiling instead. Desperately, I felt the walls. Why wouldn't they give away? If only I had enough power left to punch a hole. The walls were too slippery to support me.

Just in time a hand yanked me to the surface by my hair. I was more grateful than ever, despite my throbbing head. But I only got to gasp before I was pushed back in. I had only seen vague shadows…

The water was so cold; I could only remember the feeling of not being able to breathe, gasping for air, throat hurting, back in, gasping, back in….again and again, again and again…

I must have crossed borders between life and death a few times, until the same strong arms pulled me up.

I had no energy to stand. They rolled up the sleeves on my left arm. A sharp prick and I knew I was injected with something possibly toxic. The floor came and crashed into my face.

Nevertheless I was still awake. I felt them pulling me up. The intense pressure as if my hands and wrists were being twisted signaled me I was bound to something on a wall.

The moisture from the cold bricks trickled onto my neck and send shivers down my spine. The rough surface rubbed unforgivingly onto my skin for every inch I tried to move, futilely.

I could hear my bones creak. The water dripped from my face onto the floor. With gigantic effort, I heaved my head straight.

Something was pointed at me, something sharp. I heard a jumble of voices floating through the room, though my senses were still too confused to make out a single one of them.

My eyes were still unfocused. I could barely make out two people. One of them was directing that pointy thing at me. It was an arrow. I forced my vision back under control. It was him.

My suspect had drawn the bow and pointed the arrow at me. His eyes were glazed over. He had been changed into a decent white shirt.

I only heard a silent buzz.

The agony was excruciating. I groaned and stared at my left arm now pierced. Red liquid seeped out of the wound and splattered on my face. It died my wet clothes red and flowed to the ground along the stone wall. The pain ate into my soul.

"I won't die if you hit there." I smiled while gasping for breath. He showed no signs of hesitation. Then he strung the deadly weapon again, aiming at my face.

My whole body was limp. I could only generate enough energy to look straight into the shot that would be my death. By a friend nonetheless.

By now my heart was sawed into bits and pieces, neither because it was a friend doing my last act, nor the fact that the last thing I would see would be this gutter of earth by myself.

It was the fact that no one would be able to help Fay once he accomplished his aim.

As if in slow motion, his hand let go. The buzzing vibration, the only sound, I could hear.

BOOM!

I averted my gaze to the door across the room. The form of a kid slowly became visible in a cloud of dust. What am I doing?

Summoning all muscles in my body, begging them to move, I thrust my head to the right.

* * *

Wohoo~~! I'm finally almost done! I can't believe it! :) So happy that I got it out! :) So happy I got immediate reviews, even though last chapter was tinnnny! :)

Can anyone believe I actually haven't written the epilogue yet? Yeah, I didn't so the Resolution will be out max next week, because I need to think of something cute. How many of you are Kuro/Fay fans? I know I am, but I don't want to offend those homophobic out there! Please tell me, the ending depends on if I may write something shounen ai!

See you in a bit 3 Drop by, k?


	15. Chapter 15

THIS IS IT! Last chapter! I hope you like it! ^^ Sorry for the delay! My computer crashed and I couldn't log in either starting last weekend!

Why Bats don't have Feathers – Chapter 15

I had come to a conclusion when I stormed through the hospital with a bunch of police officers in tow. But what I found dropped my heart down my feet.

The dust blown up by forcing the door had lifted. I pointed my gun at the back of Fay-san. The released bow was incriminating enough, no matter how convincing his innocence had seem.

Cold sweat and incredulity seeped from my skin.

"Drop your weapons and freeze"

The silence was broken by the cocking of a hand pistol. It wasn't mine, it was that of a familiar man in purple robes. It must be Rondart-san's!

He had surfaced from the shadows pushing his glasses onto his nose. "It seems we were rudely disturbed".

Giving my group a sign, I slowly stepped next to the hanging Kurogane-san. He was dripping wet. The last arrow only barely grazed the side of his forhead, stuck in the wall. A river of blood was streaming down his face. "Are you alright?" I whispered.

"It's not me you have to worry about" he rasped. I noticed his deep purple lips shivering continuously.

"Drop your weapons, Kyle Rondart, Fay-san. You are surrounded!" I yelled once more with anger.

The black haired man smiled, raised his gun and changed his aim from the man next to me to his accomplice. Fay-san had lowered the bow and it fell with an ear shattering echo to the floor when the other pulled his hair so that his gun was point blank aimed at Fay-san's temple. The victim's expression had remained emotionless the whole time. It was as if he had gone into a doll-like stupor.

"What is the meaning of this?" I breathed. The whole force was astonished at the turn of events.

"I'm not the real victim." The weak voice next to me tried to convince not only me but himself as well.

Kyle smiled viciously. " I believe you know my terms" He was staring at the door filled with officers in black uniform. In exchange for my friend's life he would walk free. What the hell? Wasn't that his accomplice?

People always told me I was peace loving by nature, but this coward made me so angry! My hand was trembling from concentration. I was clenching my gun way too hard.

My superior next to me eyed my hands for a moment, probably judging that it would be impossible for me to shoot with a clear aim. I just couldn't hold my emotions! Then, he eyed our colleague. Something was in his eyes that I couldn't read. Was it pity? Warmth? Kindness? I was confused for a second.

"You told me you wouldn't run away. You promised, Fay!" Kurogane-san roared. The whole room must have been shocked by the sudden yell cutting through silence.

One nano second later, I witnessed Fay-san dilated pupils react. The next, he had slapped his assailant's gun aside,twisted Rondart-san's arm on his back and pushed him onto the floor in one fluid motion. It was as if everything had been planned.

"You are arrested on charges of illegal substance abuse, experimentation and human manipulation. " I announced as I ran to pick up his gun, and then took Fay'sposition keeping down the suspect. I noticed his heavy breathing and trembling hands. They were so much more cramped and I felt guilty complaining about my own tenseness.

"Anything you do or say will be used against you in the court of law."

I yelled at the team to call for a doctor as well, before we cut the straps holding my friend. He fell together in a heap. About the same time, Fay-san lost consciousnesss.

I was endlessly sorry that I had to file an arrest for Fay-san as well, but at least he had solid hope to get aquitted on all charges. I watched as both of them were carried in stretchers to the upper floors.

My hands were still shaking, my body shivering uncontrollably, despite the heavy blanket placed on my shoulders. I left the rest to Watanuki-Kun and headed back.

I hadn't known my job to include this. I didn't sign up for this. I stumbled down the hospital into the night. My gun in its halter weighed more than a ton. If this happened now. What would happen next time?

As I stepped down the marble stairs, welcomed by the howling of sirens, human warmth suddenly surrounded me. Instinctively, my body steeled itself. But when I stared into those teary, loving green eyes and felt the gentle brush of satin soft brown hair, I knew I would always have a reason to return home.

"I'm home." I breathed, returning the embrace.

"You're so clumsy. " I gently chided the angel that, full of excitement caught her foot on the stairs and almost fell.

Holding the most beautiful hand in mine and relishing in the resulting warmth, I headed for room 138. The plastic sign next to the door read. "Suwa, Kurogane."

I was feeling a little guilty visiting one of my best friends only this late. But someone just had to take care of the paper work. That lucky someone turned out to be me.

"Ouch! Why are you here again?" a clearly infuriated Kurogane-san yelled through the door, freezing all the hospital staff mid-step.

"I have to properly thank Kuro-rin. "chirped a familiar person.

It was definitely Fay-san.

"Thank you… Now get back to the psyche ward! You're obviously not finished with therapy." Growled the other.

"Why, do you worry about me?" He had not noticed that he missed the teasing undertone of his superior.

"I don't …..m- m- may be" There was a long pause in which Sakura-chan and I started to get nervous.

"Congratulations on your acquittal" the same voice finally commented. We sighed and giggled. My hard work hadn't been for nothing! Of course I had to get Fay-san's case through the courts! He had been innocent! Not like we were eavesdropping….

Awwww… you blushed!"

"I did not"

"Yes"

"No "

"I think we should leave them alone for now." Sakura-chan giggled at me. I smiled. Even though we got Kyle-san, we were sure, someone higher up was involved.

No matter what, in time we would get them. This time all of us will be working together. These are the times we need to cherish, the reasons we must come back each time.

Dear readers,

Urgh! I blame for not letting me upload this ! It literally crashed the moment I finished writing this little letter, and I don't know how much it autosaved (probably nothing) because I know for sure, that I have to retype this letter to you AGAIN! And it's after midnight, I'm drunk, and pissed that this is the second attempt. I really hate retyping stuff for the world! By the way: I just cut my bangs on a whim hahaha! ^^

I already wrote a more than 10 chapter Kyou Kara Maou ff that's called "Beautiful Nightmare" and it'll be my next project to upload! I hope I will see you then! And I also hope you liked this fanfic :) I was toying with the idea of a sequel, but I'm not sure if I can pull it off anymore. :) Maybe later. right now, I'm working on a fic about Kuroshitsuji ^^ one of my personal favs! But it's really hard to write, since it'll be my first attempt in that fandom (I'm experimenting a lot you see...) and also cuz Uni is quite time consuming and I like to write everything before publishing!

So, just because this is the last chapter, I still would LOVE to see reviews! Thanks so much for being with me. You all made me so much stronger!

I'm thinking about an xmas one shot now :) But still deciding on the fandom...any suggestions?

LOVE you all! Merry Xmas and a Happy New Year!

~Giureedi~ 3

PS: What a great way to finish the year - finish a fanfic!


End file.
